mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas System
The Atlas System is a fictional binary star system and setting for the events of Tears of Atlas: L'Esperança sci-fi scenario created by Amadeus Veljača, William Perung and Simon Bellman. The Atlas System consists of numerous planets, out of which eight are settled and six are mutually aware of each others existence. It is home to both cyborgs, mutants and humans, the latter of which is divided into several factions. Overview Around 200 years ago, the Atlas system was cut off from a greater empire that ruled over hundreds of systems when it fell into war. Why or precisely how it happened, nobody knows anymore. The known solar system is divided between the Cybernetic Collective and various human nations organized into block, shattered remnants of the former Tellurian colonies. The cyborgs of the collective control three worlds, conveniently named Alpha, Beta and Gamma. The Humans are much more divided, one unitary state, called the Republic of New Bengal, controls all of Shangri La and the Vishnu sector, while six different alliances war over the heavily populated New Caucasus Sector. Factions Alliance of Free Republics A loose coalition of independent republics on Planet Pequeña Texas and Planet Féiwòxīng, fighting to preserve the independence of the coalition members and the rights and freedoms of its citizens, the Alliance is a democratic federal state based on liberal principals. Due to its loose structure, the Alliance's combat effectiveness has been bogged down by poor planning, too little cooperation between its military leaders and the many corruption scandals that plague its members. Still, it has a very dedicated populace, who are thoroughly convinced that their way of life is the best humanity has to offer, and willingly fight to the last man to protect their homes. Technologically, it is on par with the other New Caucasus powers, though still behind the New Bengal Republic of the Cybernetic Collective. The Alliance receives substantial aid from the New Bengal Republic, albeit in secrecy, and this has helped them greatly to stay alive in war that would otherwise have done away with them in an instant. It's current leader is President Jurij Grigorevič Uljanov. Counciliary Republic of Gingerfield A communist state centred on the rule of workers through local worker's councils, it is the socialist's dream come true. Based entirely on a small portion of Planet New Liberty, its technological level can be equated to that of mid 20th century Earth. Its military is the strongest and most powerful on the planet, but ridiculously weak compared to the Atlasian powers. It constantly wars against renegade survivors from the Fire Cleansing, but is otherwise relatively stable. Its loose organization however, presents certain problems. Its military s relatively disorganized: while everyone is a soldier, every commune has its own standing military force with its own commanders. Long-range communication is limited to a few radio stations that act as information hubs for entire regions, while the rest is delivered by couriers by buggy. It is impossible to coordinate things at an acceptable level, as one part of the country could be doing something without the knowledge of the rest, or the courier can (as often happens) be delayed due to various reasons, making what would be a coherent military operation a disorganized attack. Sometimes, due to the exact same reasons, some communes also face a lack in certain products, such as clothes or construction materials. The Council is currently lead by Chairman Séamus de Bhaldraithe. Cybernetic Collective The Cyborgs are one, vast entity consisting of about 30 milliard cybernetically enhanced humans whose minds are all interlinked via a matrix called the Mindwork, and so, every single cyborg is essentially a smaller drop in what it one gigantic, thinking mind. Every Cyborg shares the thoughts and feelings of every other cyborg, while information is instantly distributed throughout the collective to every member of society. All decisions are made by qualified majority (75% of the population or more) as everyone can voice their thoughts throughout their collective in a moments notice. It is the most advance and most effective organized force in the Atlas system, and is regarded by the human powers as a powerful threat to the entire species, this in spite of the Collective's otherwise neutral and indifferent stance towards the human colonies. The Collective control the planets Alpha, Beta and Gamma as well as several space stations and mining facilities throughout their space. The Collective is a very isolationist bunch, birth control giving them little reason to expand beyond their current borders. Their satisfaction with their present existence makes them rather redundant research-wise, and while being the most advanced power in the system, they are the ones who research the least, as motivation is lacking. Its front to the other powers is First Representative Valentina Iconicus. Grand Kingdom of New Keswick The Grand King of New Keswick is a noble man of many virtues, and so has many other feudal lords serving as his vassals. During the First Great Decline almost 200 years ago, many of the Pequeña Texan upper class declared themselves nobles and proprietors of large quantities of land. Property that they had bought before the calamity and which they then secured with private armies raised and/or hired with the help of their gold filled coffers. The then Duke of New Keswick was the most successful of these "New Aristocrats" and manage to vasalled the majority of the feudal states that sprung up during this time, the rest he conquered. In the Grand Kingdom, everything is property of the Grand King, who then leases his property to his vassals, who then lease it to their vassals who lease it to their vassals and so it goes on all the way to the little man. A royal military force is maintained by the Grand Kingdom state itself, while many ducal, principal and fiefal armies constitute the bulk of the Grand Kingdom's armed forces, all controlled by their respective lords who have pledged undying loyalty to the Grand King and his bloodline. While the monarch has no problem in keeping his vassals loyal and obedient, the country suffers from a great problem: internal feuds. The different lords vie for control of each others provinces and for the favour of the Grand King, and so they throw themselves at each other through intrigue, plots and intricate schemes. Their technology evenly matches that of any other New Caucasus power. It's currently under the reign of Grand King Constantine MacAndrew II. Great Aryan Realm A small but strong national socialist state centered on the idea of Indo-European racial supremacy that stays strong due to its abundant natural resources, strong and disciplined army as well as their clever diplomacy, always ensuring someone to protect them in exchange for trading benefits. Overall, the Aryan Realm maintains a policy of strict neutrality, only concluding defensive alliances with other powers so as to secure their own survival. Their military is also strongly defence-oriented, with the entire country practically being one gigantic fortress. It does little space travel and its activities are mainly concentrated to Planet Féiwòxīng. Most of it's interaction with foreign powers is about trade, from which it draws the majority of its income. The Aryan realm consists of 90% persons of Indo-European descent, all others are subjected to slavery. It is entirely self-sufficient in natural resources. At present, it's had three Leaders, including the current one: Führer Gotthard von Bremerhausen. Kugayama Conglomerate A financial empire that has vast funds at its disposal, enough to fit its own army and run its own state, the Kugayama Conglomerate is the very embodiment of human capitalism and greed, a land were competition is the meaning of life and success the highest virtue. A little ahead the other powers technologically, but not by much, the Conglomerate owes its success much to the its high quality ships, well educated and well paid personnel as well as its high standard of living, which has convinced many of its residents to fight for the glory of the corporate tycoon. The cities are kept perfectly clean as per company policy and every single citizen is an employed at the company. From the lowly janitor to the CEO of the corporation, The Conglomerate, while not as powerful in sheer force and firepower as the other New Caucasus powers, is still a force to be reckoned with, as nearly all can be bought for money. In this case, the conglomerate has a practically infinite resource base to work from. The CEO at present is Kugayama Shirohachi, the grand-grand-grandson of founder Kugayama Takamori. New China Federation The New China Federation consists of many smaller states that were all colonies of Earth's old Chinese nations, thus they share much of the same culture. These states on Planet Féiwòxīng have then decided to form a stronger bond between them, though small and weak on their own, their common interests and sheer number in unison make them a foe to reckon on the battlefield. The New China Federation is based primarily on Féiwòxīng and has survived through the repeated use of innovative, unexpected tactics, clever diplomacy and turncoat-alliance making as well as their good supply of natural resources and manpower. Unlike the Alliance, the Federation has learnt to cooperate well in military matters, putting the members interests asides in front of the greater good. Like the Alliance though, the country is plague by corruption, and their use of rather outdated weapons and defence systems make them quite vulnerable. Still, the Chinese are none to be underestimated. Their current leader is Chancellor Cáo Yuánhóng. Order of the Heavenly Dome A rather enigmatic religious order on Planet Aclacque, the Order runs a theocratic government in which the state religion centres on an old Earthen corporation that used to construct space stations. The residents of Aclacque however, worship the corporation as a universal force of order, while it's polytheistic pantheon consists of gods drawn from historical artefacts from an older, alien civilization the predate the Medieval man by 3000 years. It is a secretive state, extremely hostile to any outsiders, but then again completely unknown to any. While the Cybernetic Collective is aware of the existence of Humans on and around Planet Aclacque, their knowledge doesn’t extend beyond that point. Their technology is taken from a mix of alien engineering deduced from the remnants of the now long dead civilization and remains of Earthen technology. With this, they have achieved such a technological advantage in the Atlas system that it rivals even that of the Collective. It is an aggressive religion, which preaches that when "the time is right", the knights of the order shall set out on a holy crusade to cleanse the universe of evil and convert all to the supreme faith. Its military capacity is unknown to the other powers, but it is far beyond the imagination of any other Atlas dweller. They are currently lead by High Bishop Dominique Bernand. Republic of New Bengal Based on Planet Shangri La, the New Bengal Republic is a big sallad of different peoples. Sikhism, Buddhism and Islam all share ground on the world, while several tens of ethnic groups live on the same world. Still New Bengal is the most stable human planet in Atlas space, being free of the ethnic, corporate and ideological strife that plagues the New Caucasus sector. It's technology lever is about average if compared to the other powers. In matters of information and technology, they're always one step ahead of the New Caucasus powers, so as to ensure a capable defence should any of those houses ever think to attack New Bengal. Aside from the capital planet, the Republic also controls the space in and around the rich gas giant Vishnu, from which it draws most of its gaseous raw materials. Its lucrative mining industry also makes it the richest human power by far. It secretly supports the Alliance of Free Republics in the war over New Caucasus, hoping that the group will eventually conquer the other houses and bring stability to Human-controlled space. Their current leader is President Gayatri Raychaudhuri. Republic of Nova Sicilia A fascist state based firmly on the ideals of absolute order and the rule swift rule of justice, Nova Sicilia is the calmest, safest place in the entire New Caucasus sector. While dissidents are subject to oppression, censorship and in the worst case: exile, many enjoy living in the state due to the relative security it provides. It'd military is the strongest in the region in terms of firepower and organization, and is widely regarded as the next most effective armed force in the system: seconded only by the Cybernetic Collective's mind linked forces. Ruled by a totalitarian dictator with absolute power called the Arbitor, every single inch of Nova Sicilia is controlled by state security and even a toilet visit is monitored. Its citizens convinced in the belief that outside its boundaries rules chaos, and war is for them a sacred undertaking to protect their homeland from violence and destruction. With very dedicated and perfectly disciplined soldiers, Nova Sicilia is a bastion of order in an otherwise hellish environment, its military feared throughout the sector. Their orderly fascist nature however, makes them quite unwilling to accept change, which makes their actions rather predictable. Seasoned commanders usually know what tactics Nova Sicilia employs and thus always make sure to use this knowledge against them. It is sometimes referred to as Nova Sicily or New Sicily. It is currently lead by Generalissimo Amadeo Salieri. Locations Planet New Liberty Not really a power in its own right, New Liberty is a anarchic world mired in conflict. It was initially the most prosperous colony in the Atlas system. But when the Second War of Decline started and New Liberty broke into rebellion, order fell quickly and rogue military commanders came into possession of large military resources and forbidden technology, the government’s military branch decided that, for the safety of the system, they had to be eliminated. Consequentially, they activated New Liberty's ultimate weapons array: Bat Missile System on New Liberty's moon, The Baseball. With 60 nuclear tipped warheads raining down upon the chaotic world, in a cataclysm by locals now known as the Fire Cleansing, all life on the surface was exterminated. However, with many fleeing to the planet's underground bunkers, a great many survivors were left over. Now, the planet is one gigantic warzone: divided up into small tribes, clans, city-state, feudal domains and nomadic packs that constantly war with each other; mutated animals and humans roam the surface and few signs of the old civilization remain. The technological level of the planet has degenerated to that of pre-space times and its current inhabitants are not even aware of life outside their own world. Planet Nueva Mexico Plagued by wars like its mother world, Féiwòxīng, Nueva Mexico is rampaged world occupied primarily by the Alliance and New Keswick. It's terrain consists mainly of deserts and savannahs in the equatorial areas, with grasslands, moors and hills covering much of the more northern and southern areas. Water flows richly in the far norther and southern areas of planets, resulting in an abundance of bogs and marches in those areas, where most of the planets flora grows. Basins, valleys and natural reservoirs also offer a source of water that can be found on any part of the planet in various sizes, though these are far less common. Most humans settlements on Nueva Mexico are located around or at these water sources. Nueva Mexico is also rich in minerals and subterraenean mushrooms, mostly in the deserts, creating a lucrative market for the extraction of these resources, which has resulted in the colonization of these desert areas.